


Bodhi - Torrential downpour

by Munnin



Series: Rogue One Cycle [10]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/pseuds/Munnin
Summary: a particularly inauspicious meeting





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a short prompt challenge. Speed written with no beta so I apologise for all and any grammatical errors.

Bodhi sat on the edge of the crates, the cargo shifting slightly on the anti-grav. Scientists! They always had to make him wait. As far as he could tell Eadu was a sheltered workshop for mad geniuses. Somewhere the Empire could keep them safely corralled where they couldn’t do too much damage. 

Stars, did it ever stop raining here? As far as Bodhi could tell, the little moon was a constant torrential downpour. He hated it. Growing up on the cold desert of Jedha, rains were cause for celebrations. But those rains were short lived and pleasant. This was hell.

Wet, horrible hell. 

Even sitting well back from the open hatch, he felt wet. To the bone wet. 

And he was stuck here till some important mad genius, or was it the chief asylum keeper, turned up to sign off on the shipment. 

He peeked out into the dark, wet misery. There was something moving in the downpour. Something white darting back and forth, coming towards him. Bodhi got up to get closer to the wall of water, trying to get a clearer look. Was there some animal native to this puddle? There hadn’t been any warnings and the Empire was usually pretty ruthless about getting rid of any indigenous threats to their facilities. 

A moment later he came face to face, quite literally, with the white blur as something knocked him back into his ship and on his ass. 

“Hello. Sorry about that.” The man muttered, picking himself up and ineffectually brushing droplets off his already soaked white science officer’s uniform. He held out a hand to help Bodhi up. “You must be the pilot. I’m Galen Erso.” 

“Definitely one of the inmates.” Bodhi muttered as Galen helped him back to his feet. 

It wasn’t a particularly auspicious meeting. But it changed the fate of the galaxy.


End file.
